


Winter Things

by inafieldofroses



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inafieldofroses/pseuds/inafieldofroses
Summary: Rue takes a trip to NYC to spend Christmas with Lexi<3enjoy.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Lexi Howard
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i know i haven't written any happy fanfics in a while so..  
> i wanted to try this mini series.  
> i will try to update daily from tomorrow ( the 18th, which is my birthday btw) until the 25th/ 26th of this month.  
> i hope this can make your day, knowing you will get something new to read each night!  
> i will try to post around 9pm EST but it could be posted before or after that depending on how long it takes to write.  
> lots of love and happy holidays to you all!  
> -Liza.

Rue and Lexi had been dating for 6 months. December had somehow creeped up on them and Christmas and new years were closing in. This year had been a lot on the whole world. They went through a fucking pandemic. Though the beginning was worse than the middle or even now. This was all thanks to Lexi.

Rue had decided to go to a community college close to home. This was cause, she had grown to love her family more and just going away seemed scary for her. Lexi though had moved to NYC to attend college. It had been on her dream list to go to NYC for school for years.

Rue’s start to the semester was rough. It was a different vibe than high school. That isn’t saying starting your college off in person and shutting down because people can’t do the simple act of wearing a mask, was rough. Rue liked going to campus and then knowing once she was done with the day she could come home to Gia and her mom. She also knew her girlfriend was a call or text away, minus the time zone difference. 

But it was a day before her big trip. Lexi had gotten Rue an early Christmas gift, a ticket to fly out to see her and spend a week with her, as Rue was aching to go to the east coast and experience a REAL winter. It was fine by Lexi as her roommate, would be going home for the holidays. This meant that Rue and Lexi had the whole apartment to themselves.

Rue was having trouble packing. She didn’t have many long-sleeved outfits. As a southern Californian, she had many cute crop tops and flannels and shorts. That was it basically as it didn’t get too cold where she was.

New York though brought her into a world she hadn’t experienced ever. 

Cold.

As Rue stepped off the plane in NYC, she instantly felt the temperature difference. She hadn’t felt this cold in her life. 

How could people survive in a climate like this?

She luckily bought a jacket before she left, a solid winter jacket. Everyone around her was bundled up, no shorts to be seen. Though once she saw Lexi, all her worries about the cold went away as she ran to her and hugged her. It had been only 4 months but it felt like forever. Though all the facetimes, calls and texts, nothing compared to the feeling of hugging your favorite person.

“ I’ve missed you so much Rue” Lexi said as she nuzzled her head into Rue’s chest. The height difference between them, just allowed Lexi when hugging rue to be placed right against rue’s heart.  
Hearing her heartbeat, was comforting.

As Rue hugged her back she kissed the top of Lexi’s head. She knew that these next 8 days would go by too fast for her liking, but right now it had just started.

“ I missed you more Lex, it has been torture being so far away from you. I didn’t think I would make it to December. I can’t wait for you to show me around the city. It seems hectic here. “ Rue says as she pulls away from Lexi to take both hands in hers. 

“ It can be, and you should stay by me at all times. It is easy to get lost, trust me, it took me my first week a hour to get back home from campus, when it should of only took 30 minutes. I really hope you like it here, I think it’s a nice change from California. “Lexi smiled at rue, before releasing her hand to go get her suitcase from her to wheel it in one hand. In the other she intertwined their fingers. 

“ Let’s go home Rue Rue” 

As the two of them ventured out of the airport and into a cab, Rue looked around. It looked so big and somewhat scary. She knew though that Lexi would be with her the entire time she would be here. It would be good. Plus, the week after she was here, Lexi was flying back to California with Rue to spend her last 2 weeks at home before coming back here.

While in the cab, she leaned her head on Lexi’s shoulder as she was tired from the flight. She knew once they were at the apartment, the two could turn on a movie and just be in for the night. It was only almost 6pm but it felt so much later as time zones. The city seemed so beautiful at night. All the light and big buildings Rue had only seen in tv or movies, were real.

Soon the cab had reached Lexi’s apartment and Lexi grabbed Rue’s suitcase while Rue got her backpack. Finally Rue had reached her destination for the next week. It was bland on the outside but she knew inside would be nicer. 

Once inside and at Lexi’s door, she couldn’t be more excited. She had known that Lexi had decorated for Christmas as they would be here for the holiday. She was super excited to see what she had done. As the door opened to the apartment Rue’s face put on the biggest smile. Inside was beautifully decorated and the tree she had was beautiful. It was an actual real tree!!  
It smelt beautiful and looked so much better than either of their families fake Christmas trees ever did. 

“Lexi this is beautiful! I love it. I love the tree I love the lights and the stoc-“ Rue shook her head as she had to look. There were three stockings on the wall , not two. There was one for Lexi, Gemma, and Rue. Lexi had gotten a stocking for Rue, cause she knew she would be coming.  
Rue didn’t know if it was because she was overtired or just super happy, but tears filled her eyes. 

“ So what do you say about a movie before dinner?” Lexi asks before giving Rue’s hand a squeeze.

Rue looked over at Lexi, and nodded as she wiped her tears away. Over the years Christmas movies had become Rue’s favorite again. Since her dad died, she hadn’t been a holiday person. She disliked Christmas so much. Little did she know Lexi would change all of that, make her believe that the holidays are worth so much. 

The two of the ended up watching Miracle on 34th Street, which was Rue’s favorite and Lexi had grown to like the movie also. Something about black and white films, appealed to the two of them, more than colored. The two agreed that the Santa in this film was the best one out of any film. He was also realistic and how Santa would be if he was real.

The two had just had takeout and had Chinese food. Some lo mein noodles were the best, of course they were vegetarian for Rue and then Lexi got some sesame chicken for herself. Though the best part they could agree were the fortune cookies. Although they were often lies, it was still fun to read them to each other and see their lucky numbers. But soon it was 10pm and time for bed. 

As Rue rested her head-on Lexi’s chest as they laid in bed together, she felt thankful. She knew that she was where she would be. It felt like home, more so than her house has been these past four months. Soon Rue became drowsy from the long travel day, as she closed her eyes, she felt thankful. Tomorrow would be filled with a new experience for Rue. 

Ice Skating.


	2. skating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rue goes ice skating for her first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post!  
> i took yesterday off as it was my birthday and was super busy.  
> Enjoy!

Rue woke up refreshed from yesterdays day of travel. It was around 9am and Lexi was still sleeping so she just turned over to see her asleep on her back. Rue was always a side sleeper so seeing Lexi sleep on her back was always adorable. She could just watch her sleep , looking so peaceful. Today Rue was going ice skating for her first time. She had never been once. Rollerblading was more of the thing to do over in California. She was nervous as she had seen people fall many times before succeeding and rue didn’t want to embarrass herself. Luckily, Lexi told Rue she could hold onto her the whole time. Soon Lexi began to wake up, and soon she opened her eyes. She rolled over to face Rue, and smiled. 

“ Good Morning Rue” She said in a whisper hoping she would hear her.

“ Morning Lex, I’ve been up for an hour, and was just about to go see what you had for breakfast. “ Rue said as she tapped Lexi’s nose with her index finger. 

This made Lexi smile as she moved closer to Rue and laid her head on her chest.  
Hearing her heartbeat made her feel at peace and safe. She also just loved cuddling with Rue. It was something that both of them could do for hours and be content. 

“ Not so fast Bennett, I wanted to lay in bed for at least a half an hour, before we get up and start the day. Plus the ice skating rink isn’t far from here so, it won’t take long to get to. I was thinking we could do French toast or pancakes, whichever you want.”

Rue pondered the idea as she kissed Lexi’s forehead. French toast would take less time to make, but pancakes just sounded better this morning. Well I guess she had her answer, pancakes won.

“ Pancakes! Oh wait do you have blueberries, they would be extra good with blueberries!” Rue said as Lexi lifted her head off of her chest.

“ Sadly Bennett, I don’t have any fruit but strawberries, so I guess they will have to be plain unless you like chocolate chips pancakes..” Lexi said as a huge smile grew on her face, as Rue mimicked her actions. The two nodded and Lexi got out of bed first, before extending her hand out to Rue. It took a few minutes before Rue finally took her hand, and got out of bed. As she interlaced her hand with Rue’s, she thought to herself, this is how all mornings should start.  
Just two girlfriends, in their oversized tee shirts and shorts, cuddling and not in a rush for school or anything. 

As they made it to the kitchen, the two got all the materials they needed to make breakfast. Soon the pancakes were on the griddle and yes chocolate chips were put in. It wasn’t the same as blueberries but they would do. The two took turns flipping the pancakes as they played Michael Buble's Christmas album. Something about that mans voice , the two of them loved.  
Soon they had made it half way through the album when all the pancakes were flipped and ready to eat. Rue had set the table and the two sat down to eat. It was safe to say that the pancakes were really good. The two enjoyed them, while taking breaks to just talk about life more, as they didn’t get to much last night.

Breakfast lasted for a solid 20 minutes, between talking and actual eating. The first meal together was over and now it was time to get ready to go skating.  
Rue hadn’t worn this many layers ever in her life. The high today outside was suppose to be 30, which was unheard of in southern California. Cold at home was 60 or even 55, but 30?, she hoped her body would get used to the change. I mean Lexi’s had so hers could also. Soon Rue was in her winter coat and in some long pants, leggings, as she knew jeans weren’t the best to wear while going ice skating. the two looked adorable in their hats, scarfs and mittens. 

“ You ready for some ice skating Rue Rue?” Lexi asked as she opened the door to the apartment.

Rue wasn’t too sure, as she didn’t want to embarrass herself but with Lexi there it wouldn’t be as bad. She always defended her and if anyone was rude she could shut them down easily. It was one of her hidden talents that Rue loved.

“ As ready as I can be. “ Rue said before walking out the door with Lexi. 

Once they got outside the apartment complex, the cold hit her. The bitter cold. How could people live in climates like this?!?! It seemed inhabitable. Also wearing shorts all year was one of the pros of southern California that she didn’t know if she could ever give up. Once outside the two held hands, so they wouldn’t get separated. The city was huge and Rue was not about to get lost. Plus holding Lexi’s hand helped keep hers warm, so it was a win win. The walk seemed longer than it was. It was about 15 minutes, but the cold didn’t help speed up the pace. 

Soon they had reached the ice skating destination. It was in a park close to Lexi’s apartment complex. It wasn’t too crowded, but that probably was due to covid protocalls.  
The two paid the fee for skates and then went to a bench and put them on. The skates were a beautiful white and as Rue tied them up she felt like she got this. 

Once ready, she took her first few stops to the ice. Lexi had her hand, as Lexi had spent her time at ice skating rinks, thanks to Cassie being obsessed as a kid. She had gotten lessons also and so she wasn’t a beginner like Rue, but she could stand and skate with ease. 

Rue fell quite a few times during the first hour there. She couldn’t get discouraged though. ice skating took work, it wasn’t easy. 

“ You got this Bennett!, you were so close the last time to skating without falling!!” Lexi said as she loosened Rue’s grip on her. She was so close to being able to skate, Lexi knew that she would get it today , which was faster than when she learned.

Soon Rue hadn’t realized that she wasn’t holding on anymore and was skating on her own. That was until she turned around and didn’t see Lexi there. She knew not to panic as she was somewhere on the rink but still initial panic set in. She was proud that she had gotten a hang of it but at the same time she was scared that Lexi wasn’t by her side. 

Soon though Lexi came into focus and Rue’s anxiety left her as she skated over to her. Lexi had the biggest smile on her face as she opened her arms for Rue, as she embraced her in a hug.  
The two collided and hugged, relived to be back together. 

“ Awe mommy those two friends are cute” a little girl skating by said as she pointed to Lexi and Rue. 

Rue never being a fan of kids, smiled and waved at the girl. The little girl waved back and skated over to them without asking.

“ Can I skate with you ?” she asked in a quiet voice as she looked up to her mom before looking back to the two of them.

“ Hello, I don’t want to intrude on your day, i'm sorry for my daughters request” she said as she started to lead her away from the two of them.

“ Wait!, I would love nothing more than to skate with you, whats your name sweetie?” Rue said as she leaned over to face her eye level.

“ I’m Addy” she said as she took Rue’s hand .

“ Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Addy, I’m Rue and this is my girlfriend Lexi”

Addy wedged herself in between Rue and Lexi and the two lifted her up a few times which she laughed and smiled. Soon though it was time for Addy to go home, and she was sad as she loved Rue and Lexi and hoped to see them again.

“ I actually live in California , we both do. Lexi goes here for school. But if you wanted to meet up to skate again or something else before we head back to the west coast, I’d love to. It was a pleasure meeting you Addy” Rue finished as she hugged the little girl.

“ Thank you so much for making her day. She hasn’t been this talkative or happy in a while. Her birthday party is actually in a few days , and we’d love if you two would attend. Wouldn’t we Addy?”

“ Yes please!” she says moving her arms fast cause she was excited.

“ we will be there!, we can’t wait to celebrate you!” Lexi said before Addy and her mom left the park. 

The day ended for Rue and Lexi aswell. The two got off the rink and headed back to the apartment. it wasn’t only 4pm but the rest of the night would be spent at home. Once back at the apartment. Rue could say that day one of her week in NYC was incredible. The skating was so much fun and meeting that little girl was everything. She had only seen stuff like that happen in the news, she wouldn’t think it could happen to her. The two had some sandwiches for dinner which were amazing. Lexi had a turkey sandwich while Rue had a basic vegetable sandwich.

As Lexi kissed Rue’s head as the two climbed into bed, Rue couldn’t think how today could be toped. Though tomorrow would be fun , the first day was the best and had yet to be beat. Tomorrow the two of them were going to see the Rockefeller Christmas tree and Rue was going to see time’s square for her first time.


	3. update on when to expect next chapter. *NOT A NEW CHAPTER*

Just wanted to let you all know. idk when i'll be updating this next.  
today my head has been hurting a lot and ive been staying off electronics.  
i promise to try to post the next chapter soon. its almost done but i can't finish it atm.  
i hope you all understand.  
i'll try to post on christmas eve or christmas day if i feel better by then.

i love you all and thank you for being so patient with me.


	4. m&ms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rue and Lexi take an adventure though times square and rockefeller center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so so so sorry for the delay in this update. but happy new year everyone!  
> i had this half done for the longest time but finally finished it. i hope to be more frequent with updates now.  
> we shall see.  
> love you all  
> -liza

As seen on tv and in movies, the famous times square was something that most people in California wanted to see. It was magical, the lit up billboards, the stores around it, everything just seemed too good to be true.  
Rue was no different. She had seen it in pictures and in the media and was always in awe. She hoped one day that she would get to go see it in person. Walk the streets of it and take many photos.  
Today had arrived. She Rue Bennett was going to time square with her girlfriend. The two of them were going together. She could hardly contain her excitement as she got dressed and ready for the day. Since it wasn’t suppose to be super cold today, she wore oversized tee shirt and some ripped jeans. She wore a jacket over her oversized shirt. As Lexi finished getting ready, she smiled over at Rue before asking her if she had everything she needed. This also would be Rue’s first time on a subway. They didn’t have those where her and Lexi came from. It was a little nerve wracking, as so many people will be crammed onto a car. Lexi promised to hold her hand the whole time, which helped though.

As the two walked to the subway stop, The two talked about what they would do once they arrived. The two agreed that they wanted to go to the M&M store and other than just play it by year. The two also would go see the Christmas tree today at Rockefeller center, but wouldn’t skate as the prices were very expensive. 

“ Here now we wait for the subway to come and once we get on, just hold my hand okay. They can be a bit overwhelming for new people. “ Lexi said as they waited for the subway.  
It took about 5 minutes and it arrived. The noise that Rue heard was so loud that she hid in her girlfriends shoulder while Lexi placed her other hand over her ear. She knew Rue didn’t do well with loud sounds. 

“ It’s almost over love, so close. It will stop any minute and we can get on the subway and be on our way to times square!” Lexi said. She was right. Rue got onto the subway and the ride wasn’t as bad. Well that is if you don’t count the baby screaming till they got to their stop. That was a little much, but they finally made it.

As Rue walked out of the subway, she thought as much as she didn’t like the experience. It wasn’t all bad. The public transportation was nice in a way. It was something new and she felt like she had accomplished something big.

The two then walked their walk to times square. It wasn’t too far of a walk. Before they knew it, Rue could see the billboards and although it wasn’t packed like usual, there we quite a few people. Rue couldn’t believe it, all the times she had seen it on tv had nothing on being here in person.  
The billboards being huge, the smell of NYC and the people. It was everything Rue had wished for. There was so much to take in, Rue looked like a puppy as her eyes wondered fast and she quickly yanked Lexi to run with her.

Rue had seen the M&M store and was eager to see what it was like. As the two ran, Rue was smiling. Although wearing a mask was not the most fun thing, and probably wasn’t smart to wear while running, she didn’t care in the moment. She was smiling and going to the fucking M&M store. 

Rue’s favorite chocolate had been M&M since she could remember. Whenever the tooth fairy came , they had given her M&M’s. Every Christmas M&M’s were in her stocking. On valentines day her mom gave her two packs of M&M’s. Rue had fond memories of them. All positive memories were linked with the candy. 

As they approached the door, someone was there to take their temperature before they entered. Once in, Rue looked all around. There was M&M everything. It was like Rue’s dream but more. She wanted to live here. The two spent a little exploring the clothes and accessories . The two agreed to get shirts. Rue wanted the blue m&m shirt and Lexi wanted the yellow. 

“ Oh my gosh we will look adorable in these!” Lexi said to Rue as she saw Rue jumping up and down. The two then went up to where the actual m&m candies were located. 

“ Holy shit Lex, do you see this? The guy just said you can make you own m&ms. Like personalize them. Please tell me i'm dreaming” Rue said as she squeezed her hand.

As Lexi looked at her girlfriend, she couldn’t help but tear up. She hadn’t seen Rue this happy since they were kids. Sure she had gotten sober and become a better and happier person but this was on a whole different level. She was in her element and boy was Lexi happy she could be there with her to experience it.

The two then went over and got some m&ms. Who knew there were so many types. But the two found all the types and colors they liked. As they made their bags, the two decided to not get any personalized but when they got to California they could order some. It made more sense. As they went to the checkout, with their bags of m&m’s and their shirts. The two smiled and lexi lay her head on Rue’s chest. 

Once they had checked out, the two left the m&m store , both knowing they could of stayed there for hours on end and been happy. Though they had to make their way to their next destination. Rockefeller center. Once there the two would walk around and see what was over there. As much as Rue didn’t want to admit, Nintendo was a cool place. Well the games were good. She had loved Mario kart growing up and playing with Gia.  
It didn’t take too long to get over there, and on the way over the two talked about how each day they were together in NYC was the best ever. Like NYC was magic, like truly Rue felt she couldn’t get bored here. She loved the vibe here. It was so much better than California, she didn’t know such a love could exist.

Once at Rockefeller Center it was around 3:30pm. The two had agreed to go out to dinner after they were done here. As Rue looked around it felt very weird. It had a completely different vibe than times square. It wasn’t a bad thing but it was different. As they walked around, they saw the apple store which looked sick from the outside but wasn’t worth their time going into. They saw the skating rink and the stores around it. 

Soon they had come across the Nintendo store. Once there Rue knew she wanted to look at the t-shirts and wasn’t as interested in the games. She was all about getting a new oversized t-shirt , as she was needing a new one. There were some that said Nintendo store and other’s that had characters from games. Rue had always been fond of dry bones. She just loved how dope he looked. She had found one with him on it and it had Mario kart on it also. It was perfect. 

“ Hey want to match?” rue said using her puppy eyes. She wanted to match with her girlfriend. Yes she had turned into one of those people. She couldn’t think of anything better than wearing oversized shirts with her girlfriend.

“ Um i'm not really into video game stuff rue but i-“ Lexi said but was cut off

“But lex, this would be cute, plus you did say you liked wearing my oversized shirts” Rue said trying to make her cave. If she could she would kiss her right now. sadly though masks didn’t allow one to do that. So she did the second best thing. She took her mask off for a second to kiss Lexi’s head, before putting it back on. 

“ Your right, okay fine we can match. Plus this does look really comfy. I might live in this shirt the rest of the trip” Lexi says to rue smiling. 

The two then leave the store, having their two bags in one hand and holding hands with the other. It was around the time they had agreed to eat, and both of them were getting hungry. They had stopped before for a little snack at a deli but other than that they hadn’t eaten much.

The two had found a restaurant close to where they were. It was an Italian restaurant. Rue and Lexi loved pasta. Basically any type they would eat. The two were happy to be seated and when the bread came, it was gone in minutes. The ladies had built up appetite and it showed. Rue ended up ordering cheese ravioli while Lexi opted for the penne with butter and cheese. The two laughed as they handed the waiter their menus. 

“ Damn we are basic girls aren’t we” Lexi said to Rue.

“ You know it Howard. But I wouldn’t change it for a thing” Rue said as she and Lexi both took off their masks. The two were eating outside as indoor dining wasn’t exactly safe. Though the two didn’t mind. It was refreshing seeing her girlfriends full face again. Rue moved her chair over to sit next to her girlfriend till their food came. Once she did she stared into Lexi’s eyes for a minute before kissing her. It had only been hours since they last kissed but it felt like months.

The kiss ended far too fast for either of their liking. as the waiter came by to ask a question about one of their meals. Soon though the two started talking about various topics. About how beautiful nyc was, about what their plans were for tomorrow , how they were so lucky to have each-other. The food soon came and it was some if not the best Italian food the two had eaten. It tasted homemade and so good. The two couldn’t get enough of it, though the portions were a bit big. They ended up taking some home for tomorrow’s lunch.

“ Day two is done rue rue, only 4 more days here before we leave for CA” Lexi said as she interlaced Rue’s with hers. 

“ I can’t believe it. this trip is going so fast yet so slow. I wish Gia could be here with us. I miss her, even though I call her every night. I truly am the clingy sister aren’t i?” rue laughed as she looked over at Lexi. 

“ Well at least tomorrow we have a pretty lowkey day. We just have Addy’s birthday and then the rest of the day we can relax. It will be nice to have a chill day and just go out if we feel like. I think some cuddling is on the list for tomorrow Bennett” Lexi said as she gave rue a smirk before putting on her mask. 

“ Yep, cuddling in bed for a majority of the day sounds perfect Howard. I couldn’t think of anything more perfect. Plus a movie or two wouldn’t hurt either” Rue said as the two walked to the subway and were on their way home.

Tomorrow would be the only kid Rue had ever liked, birthday party. Addy was such a beautiful soul and Rue couldn’t believe as a stranger till yesterday that she was invited. Addy must had seen something in Rue that she couldn’t. she was incredibly thankful for that, it gave her hope that all kids weren’t horrible. It would be a fun day, and first birthday party in years but she was going to have fun.


End file.
